Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless technology for fixed and mobile broadband networks to enable broadband data services including data, streaming video, and voice. The robustness to severe interference and fast detection of the synchronization channel or synchronization preamble is crucial to fast cell selection, system timing and frequency acquisition cell coverage, and cell edge performance, as well as scan latency for the mobile stations. The preamble is used for timing and carrier synchronization and should have a sufficient number of distinct codes so that neighboring base stations have a unique preamble.
Mobile WiMAX systems may operate in accordance with standards such as the Institute for Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e-2005 standard, “Air Interface for Fixed and Mobile Broadband Wireless Access Systems,” (February, 2005) and, its evolution, the IEEE 802.16m standard, “Advanced Air Interface.” In 802.16m, there are two advanced preambles: a primary advanced preamble (PA-Preamble) and a secondary advanced preamble (SA-preamble).